This invention relates generally to a building component and particularly to a multipurpose component having a reinforced plastic skin over a built-in form.
Among the desirable characteristics for building components, particularly those of rather large size such as 8 feet by 4 feet panels, are strength, lightness, resistance to corrosion, sound and heat insulation, fire resistance, inexpensive manufacture, low installation cost and the ability to be used for inside or outside work. Plywood has some of these qualities; it is lightweight and relatively strong, but it is deficient in insulation and fire resistance, requires special treatment for outside use and is costly to install. Gypsum board is a fairly good insulator when used in drywall frame construction, but it is relatively heavy and has little structural strength. Various composite panels are known which employ a urethane foam core with an outer skin of steel or preformed plastic but these tend to be special purpose panels which are expensive to manufacture.
The present component avoids the disadvantages inherent in known prior art components.